Come ON!
by LunaTheAnimeFairi
Summary: Riku really wants to get Sora and Kairi together, and he'll need Donald and Goofy's help. They have to get those two shy lovers together! Come ON!


This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic! I've written fics before, but I've never done KH before! I hope you guys like it! This takes place after KH2, and they're all the same ages as they were. I hope you like my style of humor! Nothing dirty, don't worry. Enjoy!

* * *

A beautiful, bright sunset. Its beauty and majesty reminded Donald of Daisy, his one true love, and how much he missed her. _I know I'll only be visiting Destiny Islands for a little while..._ he thought, _But I always miss Daisy, no matter how long I'm away from her._ He sat, staring into the beautiful sunset, when a very familiar "goofy" kind of voice interrupted him.

"Donald!" called Goofy, making the little duck jump up in surprise from his place on the dock in the beautiful Destiny Islands.

"What!?" cried Donald. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," apologized Goofy, laughing at how surprised he was. "Come here! Riku said he needed us both to go to the treehouse right now!"

"Why?" asked Donald.

"Well, um, gee...did he say why? Uh...well, this is too much for my head right now! Just come here right now!" said Goofy, failing to recollect why Riku had asked them to the treehouse.

Riku just sat in the treehouse, tapping his foot. _Where the heck are they? _he thought. Finally, a panting pair of confused pals appeared at the door.

"Why are we here, Riku?" asked Donald, a bit frustrated that he still didn't know what was going on.

"Sit down," said Riku. Once they were all sitting on the wooden floor of the treehouse, Riku told them what was going on. "Okay. So, you guys know how Sora feels about Kairi, right? I mean, I bet he was fantasizing about her the whole time you were on your journey!"

"Yup! He liiiiiikes her," said Goofy with a big grin.

"Who doesn't know that!? Anyone with half an eye can see that!" grumbled Donald, barely understandable, as usual.

"Right. I thought so," said Riku. "Well, I know from a reliable source that Kairi happens to like him back..."

"Who told you that?" asked Goofy, a bit surprised at this new piece of information.

"Well..." said Riku, having a flashback of where he got his sources.

_ Kairi sat in her pink-themed room, writing in her fluffy pink diary. _Dear Diary, _she wrote. _There's something I need to get off my chest, but I'm too embarassed to tell anyone. So, here it is. I like Sora. Not just like. LIKE like. I think you understand. But I'm not sure he feels the same way about me, so there's no way I could tell him! Please keep this a secret, alright? What am I saying, you're my diary!

_ Unfortunately, Kairi had a habit of reading what she wrote aloud as she was writing it. This gave Riku, who climbed up the vines on the sides of her house, the perfect chance to hear her little secret, and to take notes in his notebook that he just happened to bring with him. Then Kairi's mom called her down for dinner and Riku got scared and fell off the side of the house._

"You climbed up the side of Kairi's house and spied on her?" asked Donald, wondering if Riku really had a life.

"And you brought a notebook?" asked Goofy, wondering the same thing.

"Look, I had nothing better to do, alright? There was nothing on TV!" said Riku, trying to get them back on the subject. "So, anyway, they definitely both like each other, but I am so sick and tired of them being too embarassed to say anything! They're both such cowards! So, I have a plan, and I need you guys to help me."

"A plan? For what?" asked Goofy, still totally confused, as usual.

"A plan to get them together!" said Riku, proud of himself for his wonderful plan. "And here's what we're gonna do."

"Ungh!" yelled Tidus, as he fell back on his butt. He and Sora were having a friendly sword fight, like they used to in the old days, but Tidus had no idea that Sora had gotten this strong! He made Sora use a normal wooden sword instead of the keyblade though, otherwise he would have gotten murdered! "Okay, okay, good game," said Tidus, putting his hands up in front of him. "I surrender."

"Good game," said Sora. He held out his hand for Tidus to shake.

"Yeah. You're a great fighter," said Tidus, happily shaking Sora's hand. "And you've gotten a lot less selfish since you went on that huge journey."

"What!? Are you saying I used to be selfish!?" cried Sora, a bit offended.

"Yup," said Tidus, grinning and not denying it at all. "You've gotten a lot closer to Kairi, too."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" asked Sora, wondering what Tidus was getting at.

"Oh, come ON, Sora, don't play dumb. We all know that you're totally crazy about her." stated Tidus, totally pointing out the obvious.

"Crazy about who?" a voice said, behind Sora. Startled, he turned around, and there was Kairi, standing right there.

"Kairi!! Um...nobody! Tidus, um, fell on his head and is talking crazy!" exclaimed Sora, trying to cover up what Tidus had let slip out.

"Hey!" Tidus cried, feeling that this was a slam on his intelligence.

"Um, well, okay," said Kairi, not knowing or really caring what was up with Tidus. "Anyway, it's a beautiful sunset, Sora. Wanna come watch it on the dock with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." said Sora, smiling.

"Do you think that's really gonna work?" asked Donald, not convinced that this plan was as great as Riku thought it was.

"Of course!" Riku was confident that this plan was definitely fool-proof. "Think about it! It makes perfect sense!"

"He's right, Donald!" agreed Goofy. "How could this possibly go wrong? It's perfect!"

"Well, if you guys are sure..." said Donald, still not quite convinced.

"Great! Then let's go!" said Riku, ready to put his plan into action.

Sora and Kairi sat happily on the dock together, watching the beautiful sunset. What they didn't notice was Riku, Donald, and Goofy, each behind a tree watching them.

"Perfect!" whispered Riku. "They're together, just like I pictured. Do you guys remember the plan?"

"Yup!" said Goofy, smiling, ready to go, while Donald nodded skeptically.

"Okay. Remember, Goofy, on my signal." directed Riku. "Ready...go!"

Goofy lost no time in running out from his place behind the tree and onto the dock where Sora and Kairi were.

"Hi!" he cried. He then bumped into Kairi (Sora was so oblivious that he was just about the only person who didn't realize it was on purpose, with Goofy's poor acting skills), and made her fall in the water. There was a scream, and a splash. "Ooooops," said Goofy, still not able to act. Good thing Sora was so oblivious.

"Oh, no! Kairi!" cried Sora, losing no time in diving into the water to save her. Goofy simply looked on, trying not to grin. Seconds later, Sora surfaced with an unconscious Kairi in his arms. He placed her on the dock and got up there himself. "Kairi! Can you hear me? Say something!" cried Sora, close to tears.

"Gee, Sora, I guess you'll have to give her..." Goofy slipped off his glove to read the words that Riku had written there for him. "...mouth to mouth...resus-ih-tay-shion?" Poor Goofy never was very good at pronounciation.

"Oh! You're right!" cried Sora. He leaned in, puckered his lips, and...bam! Did their lips touch? Nope. Kairi's eyes snapped open, and she started coughing. "Kairi!" cried Sora, so happy that she was alright.

"Oh, shoot...uh, I mean, yay! She lives!" cried Goofy. "I'm, uh...just gonna go now." Goofy walked sadly away, back to his place behind a tree.

"Crap!" hissed Riku. "She must have gotten stronger lungs or something since I've been back here."

"Don't you guys even realize that we could have just killed her by doing that!?" cried Donald. "Is killing somebody really worth a kiss!? And since when is mouth to mouth a real kiss, anyway?"

"Well...I was sort of hoping that they would realize how magical it was and want to kiss for real..." said Riku, still disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"Magical!? You're so queer, Riku!" hissed Donald, really annoyed with him now.

"Shhh! Stop fighting for a second, guys!" whispered Goofy, just noticing something happen on the dock. "Look!"

"What? Oh my god!" said Riku, barely able to believe what was happening, because right there, on the dock in front of him, Sora and Kairi were gazing into each other's eyes. Were they having a staring contest? No, of course not!!!

"You know, Kairi," said Sora, sitting on the dock, soaking wet from saving Kairi. "I, uh..." he blushed, "almost gave you mouth to mouth back there."

"Really!?" cried Kairi, blushing even harder.

"Yeah..." said Sora, unable to keep eye contact with her. He was just looking down at his feet, when he suddenly felt Kairi's gentle hand on his face, turning him toward her.

"It's a shame that I woke up so soon," said Kairi, smiling. She leaned in to him. Sora leaned back, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were kissing. Lips touching, eyes closed, what else do you want? They only felt each other in their prescense. Not the island, not the dock, not even the beautiful sunset. Just each other. Although, Kairi could have sworn she heard a very "Rikuish" type voice scream, "YESSSS!!!!!" behind her, but maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my fluff! Maybe another time I'll make one with more than one chapter! Until then, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
